solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Culture Template
Overview - One sentence from each of the topics ish. Or whatever you want. Just keep it to 2 paragraphs... ish. Government - Describe each group in the government, including religious organizations. Link to any relevant pages, such as the Templar for Alenthyl, etc.Here's an example: Nobility - The King: The King acts as the ruling and sovereign monarch of the realm. - - The Counts: The Counts rule over counties under the King, and are his direct vassals. - - - The Barons: Barons are lords under the Counts, and rule specific cities and things such as that. Clergy - The Pontiff: The Pontiff is the highest priest in all of the realm, and is the King's spiritual advisor. - - The Bishops: The Bishops manage Bishoprics, which are usually monastaries which act as the headquarters for religious advice in a Count's domain. - - - The Clergy: These are the basic "fathers" of local churches, who typically answer to a local Bishop. Military - The Marshall: The Marshall acts as highest military officer, and rules the army if the King is unable or wishes for him to. - - The Generals: The Generals are typically nobles who have risen through the ranks, and they have highest command under the Marshall. - - - The Commanders: Commanders lead Battalions and other battle groups under their Generals. Battalions are specific groupings of soldiers. Religion - Specifics of the church or lack therein, practices encouraged and discouraged, conflicts in the church or between the church and others, things the people of the nation do or don't follow with the church, etc. Do this however you want, but try to use some headers, sub-headers etc for ease of access. History - Try to do a small timeline with maybe 5-10 objects on it in this format: - Tater Daters, Day 37 of The Full Bloom, Year 1180 - The Era of Retribution Bob farmed some taters. He married Bobbette. They lived happily ever after. - Then below that, do whatever you want. If you want to go in depth, go for it! Do a ton of paragraphs describing everything in full detail, but still have the basic timeline above for those not into the metaphorical "full" universe and just the basics instead. Skins - Leave any clothing skins, or just face/body skins you have here with some descriptions. Invite others to as well. Characters & Families - Link any character pages with a sentence description. For example: Characters - Jim Bob: He made fries. - Also have another area for families, with some basic descriptions and a link to their page. For example: Families - House Bob: "We make fries." Founded by Jim Bob, House Bob is a famous family of farmers in xland. Quirks Overview - Summarize what's below this point here. Appearance - Hair color, skin color, etc. Not clothes or anything - just their physical appearance. Tall, short? Fat, skinny? How do they view these things? Are skinny people the cultural norm? Are tall people the cultural norm? Practices Clothing - Information on casual dress, formal dress, expensive dress, etc. Just any clothing quirks they might have. Food - Basic foods they cook, things they tend to use, and staples associated with them. I mean, think tacos; that's Mexican. Stuff that iconically is cooked by this race. Marriage - How do they view homosexuality, monogamy, et cetera? Is marriage generally between a man and a woman? Are there male-male/female-female "partnerships"? Slavery - How do they view it? Education - Different levels of education, how people are "graded" (not necessarily graded as in with a percentage grade, moreso how they're valued), etc. Magic - How different types of magic are viewed. Funerals - How is death viewed? What is done with bodies? How do people react to it? Category:UnfinishedPages